The Enchanted Forest (A Spirit Masters Story)
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: For Danny Kendall and Buddy they thought their relationship wasn't going to get better. That was until Wyatt came and what happened next would change their entire lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

Adjusting To Life After Doing A Heroic Rescue

By Wyatt W. Buell

Now after saving the Wild Force team in the Dark Cave personally all we wished was to relax and get back to life like it was before.

But of course we knew we did the right thing in doing the heroic rescue and yes we were never the same again.

Instead of being a young man and his spiritual therapy animal friends who live in the forest we were now heroes and we were okay with that because we knew we were going to do something amazing one day here in the Enchanted Forest.

And that rescue was well needed for the Spirit Verse right now because they needed heroes to look up to and we were the ones to answer the call of action.

Oh and no we don't regret that at all because we knew it was the right thing to do.

So really in doing the rescue we then knew we were not going to be just ordinary anymore and that we were going to be the heroes the Spirit Verse has been waiting for so long.

And once that was done we then about to become Spirit Masters and our lives will never be the same from that point forward.


	2. Chapter 2

Becoming Spirit Masters

By Wyatt W. Buell

Once the heroic rescue was done we then got ready to start training to become Spirit Masters and that was going to be quite exciting because really this was new to us and we were ready to become Spirit Masters.

So my friends would train with Lugia and I trained with The Blue Knight and man he was such a good teacher and really I learnt a lot from him.

And when I say that I learnt to always be there for someone in need and that I should be alert for sometimes the presence of evil is sometimes right behind me.

Oh and also I was able to confront my inner demon and let go of my anger and really I didn't want to be angry all the time so it made sense to cleanse myself of it.

And yes we were able to get to Level 10 which is the limit for Spirit Masters but we didn't mind because in doing the training we were able to see what we can do when we put our minds to it.

Oh and yes we thought life here was going to be just fine.

Well that's what we thought because I would have to go to Power Rangers City and they would stay and get the homes a much needed update.


	3. Chapter 3

Leaving For Power Rangers City

By Wyatt W. Buell

Now when it was announced that I would be heading to Power Rangers City I was quite surprised because really I knew one day I would be going there.

Meanwhile my friends were to stay and give this place a much needed update which makes a lot of sense since it did come to this place and I knew they would do a good job with this.

And I did promise them that I would invite Danny Delgado here because i'm sure he would love to be here and they knew I was lying at all.

Oh and I kept that promise because I knew he would love the thought of coming here.

So I then flew off to Power Rangers City and man it did suck that I have to leave my friends but I made sure that I will come back to them.

And when I did come to Power Rangers City life would never be the same again for me.


	4. Chapter 4

Flying In The Air

By Wyatt W. Buell

While I was in the air flying I knew this was a good idea because I was able to see what was outside of the Enchanted Forest for the very first time and yes it was all so new to me.

And I say that because I haven't really been in the outside world since I left Gillette Wyoming after my parents died and my sisters ignored me.

I then knew that if I was going to be in Power Rangers City then I would have to make it work not just for me but for those who I do help while i'm there.

And really this was going to be totally new to me but I would make sure to do the best that I can.

Oh and believe me this was going to be the craziest part of my life.


	5. Chapter 5

Here Comes Wyatt

By Carter Grayson

Meanwhile for us here in Power Rangers City we've been through hell ever since the villains declared the war on us after they invaded a nearby village.

And really this war was totally unneeded but they forced our hands into it and we had no choice but to take care of them once and for all.

Oh and Tommy Oliver gave up his life to save us and that sacrifice was the bravest thing he ever did and I will always be thankful that he did the right thing even if did cost him his life.

And we didn't lose too many but losing Tommy is probably the hardest because those who knew him the most that he was a brave person and would always be there for those in need.

Ever since then we honored his legacy by building a statue of him and i'm sure he would've been so proud of it.

Now as for Wyatt coming here that is crazy because I don't think he would but since he and his friends did save the Wild Force team in the Dark Cave which did make sense since we weren't able to contact them ever since the war ended.

And once they did return I honestly couldn't believe it because I thought we were losing our minds but we weren't.

Oh and yes once I heard the story of the rescue I then knew it would be crazy for Wyatt to be here in Power Rangers City.

That was until he did come and it all began when I was on city duty making sure nothing else bad happens here.

And then he came when a bright light came from the sky and it was him and I honestly couldn't believe it because I thought I was seriously dreaming but really I wasn't.

Once he did land he then came towards me and then said "Please close your mouth Carter you're not a blowfish."

I did close my mouth and boy since he was finally here I couldn't believe it.

Also I knew Mayor Zordon would need to see him so I took him to his office and I can't believe i'm going to say this but Wyatt you're finally here and that is honestly crazy.

My Comment: Yes Carter it can be.


	6. Chapter 6

The Talk With Mayor Zordon

By Wyatt W. Buell

Once I was finally in Mayor Zordon's office I then knew it was about me being here in Power Rangers City.

"Ah Wyatt I see you have finally come." he then said to me

"Yes Zordon i've come because i'm here to help those in need." I then said to him

"Now I should've told you that the Wild Force team went their own ways and that Danny would be going with you to the Enchanted Forest this weekend. Is that correct?" he then asked me

"Yes that is correct i'll be inviting him to my home this weekend because I wanted to share the moment with him." I then replied to him

""I see and yes Danny has been taking care of Kendall Morgan and her friend Buddy because he thought that's what you would do in that situation." he then said

"Well yes I always knew that and of course I knew the other 4 just weren't interested and yet he truly matters to us and I want him to share this amazing weekend with us." I then said

And after that chat I then left and I knew Danny would want to be with me and that was I was planning on doing.


	7. Chapter 7

Hearing That Wyatt Is Here

By Danny Delgado

Now when I heard that Wyatt was finally here in Power Rangers City I was so excited because I owe him and his friends so much for saving me and the Wild Force team in the Dark Cave.

But of course ever since then well we went our separate ways because it was clear that this wasn't going to work for us.

They lived their lives and I moved into Kendall's apartment because I knew she would need a roommate and I did need a home so it made a lot of sense to be with her.

And yes I knew Wyatt would want to do that if he was me.

My Comment: Yes Danny I would definitely do that.


	8. Chapter 8

Why We Need Wyatt Right Now

By Kendall Morgan And Buddy

Now when Wyatt came it was clear to us that we definitely need him right now.

And we say that because we've been struggling with life ever since the war ended.

Heckyl screwing my team over by killing Keeper and that I had no choice but to take care of him and yes it was a tough decision but I had no choice.

And really when Danny came we were so glad because we were worried that we were going to get kicked out.

But Danny saved our home just in time and really when we heard his story of how Wyatt and his friends saved the Wild Force team in the Dark Cave we then knew he would help us.

And honestly we need him right now more than ever.

My Comment: Don't worry guys i'm here for you.


	9. Chapter 9

Weekend At Wyatt's

By Danny Delgado

Once the weekend came I then went with Wyatt to the Enchanted Forest and it would turn to be the best idea.

And I say that because when we got there it was the most beautiful place i've ever been to and man the place looks so much better than it once was.

Oh and seeing his friends again for the first time since the rescue was truly an emotional moment because they mean so much to me and they are my heroes.

And I will always be thankful for them.

Oh and it was the best weekend ever and they truly know how to make the weekend so special.

My Comment: Yes Danny and thanks for coming.


	10. Chapter 10

What Happened Since Then

By Wyatt W. Buell

Well ever since that weekend Danny then told Kendall and Buddy about that and they then knew they wanted to join in on the fun and I was totally fine with that.

Since I knew he wanted to let the two join him that did make sense and don't worry me and the gang were totally okay with that since we knew we were going to have new students to teach.

And really it was about time that we have students to teach because we were ready to show them what we learned.

Oh and yeah I got a good feeling this is going to be the start of something amazing in the future.


	11. Chapter 11

What Comes Next For Us

By Wyatt W. Buell

Now as for what will come next for us honestly I really don't know because the future is quite unpredictable.

And really we don't what will come next but whatever comes next we will get through it together.

Oh and yeah with them now Spirit Masters then really we got nothing to lose.

And here's to the future and to what comes next in life.

THE END.


End file.
